Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone configured such that a microphone unit that performs sound collection is attachably/detachably mounted to a microphone main body, and especially relates to a microphone that can be muted in attachment/detachment.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in wired or wireless microphones, there are ones configured such that a microphone head having a microphone unit built in is attachably/detachably coupled to a microphone main body. As a coupling method thereof, a configuration to fix the microphone head and the microphone main body with a special coupling structure, or a configuration to attach/detach a microphone head 52 to a microphone main body 51, using a screw mechanism 53, as illustrated in FIG. 9, are typically employed.
By the way, the microphone configured such that the microphone head is attachably/detachably coupled to the microphone main body as described above have a problem that a pop noise occurs in attachment/detachment. That is, if the microphone head is attached with/detached from a power source in a power-on state by mistake or on purpose, a large pop noise is caused, and the device may be damaged.
To handle the problem, JP 2-126497 Y discloses a configuration to operate/disconnect a mute circuit, using a phenomenon that connection of a microphone socket intermits according to attachment/detachment of a microphone unit, in a microphone circuit configured from the microphone socket and a microphone first-stage amplifier.
That is, by causing the mute circuit to function in a moment of insertion or removal of the microphone unit, the pop noise in attachment/detachment of the microphone unit is avoided.
However, in the case of the illustrated screw-type attachment/detachment configuration, the microphone head 52 needs to be relatively rotated with respect to the microphone main body 51 a number of times. Therefore, there are problems that not only labor is required, but also a rubbing noise is output as a noise, until the mute circuit is operated.
Further, there is a problem that the life of contacts becomes short or contact failure is caused due to friction of contacts, by the rotation of the microphone unit a number of times.